


(Un)worthy of your love

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 14 - Praise kink"Tell me again," Loki says, his voice coming out steadier than he expected, and musters all the courage he has left before finally meeting his brother's gaze."What do you want me to tell you, brother?""That you love me," he whispers, ignoring the voice inside his head that screams at him to run, to hide. "That I'm good."





	(Un)worthy of your love

Loki exhales shakily and lets out a low moan, his arms wrapped tightly around his brother's broad shoulders, clinging to him for dear life, like he never wants to let him go- he truly doesn't.

He spreads his legs even wider as Thor slowly slides inside him, and he whimpers softly, his body easily inviting Thor in after all the time Thor spent preparing him; first with his tongue and then with his fingers, continuing long after Loki was ready to take him, stopping only when Loki had already lost count of how many times he had spilled.

Now, his body is fully pliant in Thor's arms, yielding willingly under his touches. He sighs contently when Thor sinks all the way inside him, feeling full and safe and complete. It's almost too much, makes him feel overwhelmed, and yet he has never wanted anything more than he wants this, right now.

Thor lowers himself over him until their chests are almost flush together, careful to not crush Loki with his considerable bulk.

Even though his previous orgasms were quite powerful and definitely satisfying, they can't compare with this now. The moment Thor starts moving Loki knows that this will be his undoing, his brother easily breaking him apart and then putting him back together with deep, slow thrusts. Thor grunts, his breath ghosting over the damp skin of Loki's neck, one of Thor's calloused yet gentle hands traveling over his body, touching him everywhere he can reach.

Even just the simple caressing is intense, making Loki think he can still feel Thor's touch on his body even after his brother has moved his hand away. It's as if Thor is marking him in a way that even though it can't be seen, it's still very much there, and Loki can't help but crave _more_, wanting every inch of his body to be claimed by his brother.

"You feel amazing, Loki," Thor groans against his neck and Loki moans eagerly, nails digging into the thick muscles of Thor's back. "Norns, you _are_ amazing, brother. So, so good," he continues and mouths at Loki's jaw, soft lips tracing their way to Loki's mouth, rough beard scratching against his smooth skin.

He pulls away and looks at Loki adoringly, seems like he's ready to continue talking and Loki surges up and crashes their lips together before Thor can say anything else, successfully shutting him up. Thor hasn't stopped talking since they started - except for when his mouth was busy, of course - and Loki hates how just a few words can make him feel so weak, how they make his heart flutter and swell with warmth.

He would hate Thor, too, for having so much power over him, were it anyone else, but his brother is different. It only makes Loki love him more if that's even possible, makes him want to give in and let Thor devour him and shower him with all the praise that he so easily offers to someone like him. As if he truly thinks that Loki is worthy of it.

"I'm so happy you're here, brother," Thor pants, pulling away just a little, their lips still brushing together, his hips moving steadily. "I love you."

The words slip from Thor's lips smoothly, like it hasn't been _years_ since the last time he told Loki, and Loki trembles beneath him, captures Thor's lips into another desperate kiss, hoping that it's enough to distract himself.

He doesn't know why he insists on fighting this when he knows that he'll eventually lose. Maybe he should stop denying himself. He doesn't know how long this will last. His experience tells him that good things aren't meant for him, and Thor is above good; Thor is perfection and Loki knows that he doesn't stand a chance of keeping Thor - who deserves so much better than his damaged little brother - for himself. 

So why shouldn't he indulge himself, just this once?

"Tell me again," Loki says, his voice coming out steadier than he expected, and musters all the courage he has left before finally meeting his brother's gaze.

"What do you want me to tell you, brother?"

"That you love me," he whispers, ignoring the voice inside his head that screams at him to run, to hide. "That I'm good."

"Loki," Thor breathes out, and his expression turns so affectionate, so warm that Loki thinks his cold heart might literally melt if Thor keeps looking at him like this. "You _are_ good, brother. Even when you try to hide it to protect yourself, I _know_ you, Loki. You're good. And I want you to know that you can finally let yoursef relax now, you're not on your own anymore. I'm here."

The only reply Loki can give him is a choked sound, feeling like his chest is about to explode with emotions that he hasn't felt in a good while, emotions that he started to think he wasn't able to feel anymore.

Their bodies are still joined together and Thor hasn't stopped rocking his hips, moving in a tantalizingly slow pace that only makes everything more intense, more intimate.

Thor grins at him and his only eye crinkles beautifully at the edges, his stupid handsome face looking like it's actually shining. Loki feels like he's looking directly at the sun and even though it hurts, he only wants to get closer even if he ends up getting burnt.

"You know I'm stubborn, brother. I'm going to keep telling you this until you believe it. I can wait, even if it takes centuries."

Loki's eyes widen at the last word and he blinks back a few tears, hugging Thor even tighter.

_Centuries._

Thor isn't planning to get rid of him tomorrow, or the day after.

Thor wants him to stay.

Thor laughs and his huge chest shakes against Loki's, the sound obviously fond and amused, making Loki frown in confusion.

"Of course I want you to stay, Loki. I _love_ you, brother. So, so much. I'll keep you here by my side for as long as I can," Thor tells him and Loki moans helplessly at the next thrust Thor delivers and all he can think is just _yesyesyes_. He _wants_ this- wants everything that his brother is willing to give him. "You'll be loved and cherished and cared for, I promise."

"_Please_," Loki breathes out quietly, not sure what he's begging for, but knowing now that Thor will try and find it for him, anyway.

Thor smiles at him warmly and slightly speeds up his pace, holding Loki safely in his arms as he fucks into him, and the next time Loki blinks, a few tears slide down his cheeks, but he can't bring himself to regret showing weakness right now- not with Thor. Thor wipes them gently with his thumb and cradles the back of his head in a large hand, leaning in to pepper Loki's face with small kisses.

"My wonderful little brother. You have no idea how amazing you are."

His body reacts eagerly to Thor's words, his big brother's raspy voice sending warmth in his groin, and he whines, cheeks blushing a deep red.

He feels embarrassed that a few words can have such a strong effect on him, as if he's still a child that all he wants is his big brother's approval- and in any way it's true. He feels pathetic and yet Thor's smile seems to only grow even more affectionate.

"You're beautiful when you blush. The prettiest."

"I- I do _not_-"

Thankfully, Thor shuts him up with a kiss before Loki can make a fool of himself, and Loki melts willingly into him, arching his body greedily when Thor starts driving his cock deeper inside him. He moans and whines into the kiss when Thor hits his prostate with excellent precision, making Loki's whole body tense with his impeding orgasm.

He hugs Thor as close to him as he can, and pours everything he's afraid to say out loud in the kiss; he hopes Thor knows that Loki loves him, too.

His love for his brother was the one thing he never doubted; even if he never learned how to love himself, even when he hated Thor and wanted to hurt him and see him getting destroyed, his love for Thor was there. _Always_.

He gasps for breath when Thor pulls away after a while, and doesn't bother stifling his desperate, needy sounds as Thor ruts into him, feeling his hole stretch widely around his brother's thick cock. Loki bucks his hips up and meets Thor's thrusts half way, his neglected cock grinding against Thor's lower stomach, the friction more than enough to have Loki throb and leak.

"Come for me, sweetheart," Thor says, voice both gentle and firm at the same time, and Loki does, apparently unable to ignore Thor’s command. Before he knows it, his cock starts twitching and spilling between them, his lips parting around the word _brother_ in a breathless prayer.

"Beautiful. Fucking beautiful," Thor pants, fucking him through his orgasm, now chasing his own. He pounds into him relentlessly, thick muscles straining as his pace increases, grows more desperate, urgent.

Thor comes with a growl, throwing his head back in pleasure as he thrusts into Loki's hole one last time, before emptying his load inside him, and Loki welcomes his brother's hot seed that fills him up so wonderfully.

Thor's cock stops twitching eventually and Thor carefully slides out of his sensitive hole, gentle to not cause him any discomfort. Then he easily maneuvers Loki until he's lying on top of his big brother's chest, snuggled up in Thor's welcome arms.

Loki relaxes in his hold more easily than he expected, letting out a content sigh.

It's a foreign feeling to him; being happy. And it feels so fragile. It makes Loki wants to destroy this, before someone else does it for him.

"What if some day you stop loving me?" He asks hesitantly, not sure he can handle the answer, but wanting to know, anyway.

Thor is silent for several moments and all Loki can think is _this is it_; this is when Thor tells him that it might happen sooner or later, that Loki should prepare himself for it. How long can someone love him until they realize he's not worth it? Certainly not forever.

"That would mean I have died and I am waiting for you in Valhalla," his brother says eventually in a serious, earnest voice and Loki chokes out a relieved laugh, tears pricking in his eyes.

_Sentimental oaf!_

"I hate you," he says weakly, knowing that Thor will understand what it means, as he always does.

"I love you, too, brother," Thor murmurs back and kisses the top of his head.

Loki melts into him and hums happily, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. This is where he belongs. He knows now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!😀 Feedback is always greatly appreciated 🤗❤️


End file.
